Portrait of a Duelist
by Shadowsage Hopesong
Summary: This is a collection of charachter sketches of the entire cast of Yugioh. Narrated by an 'outsider', this is an in-depth look at what makes each person tick. On Hiatus unless I get bugged.
1. Author's Notes and Disclaimer Cast list

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way shape or form. I also do not own any lyrics or poetry quited unless I specifically claim it.  
  
This entire thing is a series of one-shots, focusing on an individual charachter in the yugioh series from an outsider's perspective. Well, relative outsider.  
  
One of my friends gave me a what-if that inspired this. What if one of the other High Priests or priestesses was reincarnated, with his or her full memories, and watched the yugioh gang, but never interfered?  
  
Predominantly a third-person POV, this is NOT a self-insert.  
  
The only charachter I claim is the narrator (s) who are all NOT original series charachters.  
  
Speaking of which, here's my list of the cast.  
  
Please let me know of any I'm leaving out in a review, I'd like this to be as complete as possible.  
  
Manga included. one-episode charachters will only be included upon request. Yes I will do the disliked ones as well, and the evil ones.  
  
Yami  
  
Yugi  
  
Bakura  
  
Ryou  
  
Merrick  
  
Malik  
  
Ishizu  
  
Shadi  
  
Anzu  
  
Honda  
  
Jouniichi Katsuya  
  
Shizuka/Serenity  
  
Mai  
  
Seth  
  
Seto/Noa  
  
Mokuba  
  
Otogi  
  
Pegasus  
  
Weevil  
  
Rex  
  
Bandit Keith  
  
Odion/Risid  
  
Sugaroku  
  
Miho 


	2. High Priestess of Anubis

For the disclaimer, it will be forever in the opening chapter!  
  
The Narrator's Introduction  
  
Fly High by Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Forever unable to leave this place  
  
Only because here there's a scenery that i'm familiar with  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My name you need not know. Who I am, it does not matter. I was alive in ancient egypt, when the Shadow Games were real. I am alive now, when many people do not believe that magic even exists.  
  
I was there, when they were sealed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If one day i were to return here again  
  
Using the same eyes to gaze at the same sky  
  
Will i still feel that it is just as beautiful ?  
  
Maybe i am thinking too much  
  
i should go sleep and talk about it tomorrow  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was there when the Ancient Gods wreaked havoc on the world. I was there when all became quiet. I was there when Egypt fell under siege. I was there when the last of the great Pyramids were finished. I sealed His tomb, after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The step that is unable to be taken because of cowardice  
  
As time goes by  
  
Unconsciouly it becomes a long road  
  
It feels like everything is too late  
  
Slowly , i realise that the place i am in now is not too  
  
bad either  
  
i found myself a few good excuses  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was one of the ones who gave their lives to seal the magic of the Gods away, what the High Priests and Priestesses still had once the Shadow Realm was gone. That is how I am here, for that matter. I was reborn. I remembered everything. I was a baby in a world of thngs I did not know. I grew up as nomral as a child with a full memory of a previous life could...   
  
I am forever unable to abandon this place, because it is so familiar to me... IT is where I lived once, in my single other previous existance, between Then and Now. The scenery I am so familiar with here... it gives me roots where they do not belong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To tell the truth , i have never understood  
  
but i acted like i knew everything   
  
Forever unable to leave this place  
  
Only because here there's a scenery that i'm familiar with   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My soul belongs to a place and time far away... To the people of there and then... to my home...   
  
Oh the pride of being a High Priestess, beholden to Anubis, the God of Death... and a God of knowledge that the living are not supposed to know. The pride we all had... that we gave up in that last moment, when the price for the Seal was paid...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the feelings are so small it's not worth mentioning  
  
It seems like it is just a slight brush  
  
or maybe it is because the sky that you see when you raise  
  
your head is too wide and endless  
  
or maybe it is because i wish to stay by your side   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But that is enough of my past.  
  
I moved to Domino several years ago, and discovered a group of people- who, at the time, did not know each other- who reminded me of those from the past.  
  
Pharoh. Tomb Robber. High Guard. Priest. Confidant. Seer. Murderer. Slave. Bodyguard. Shrine Maiden. They, and others who had been there...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
even though it cannot be anymore clear in my head  
  
but those strangers who brush by your shoulders  
  
are still making me to look back with envy   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now.... Now I watch them through their struggles. No, I do not help out. I cannot. I dare not. After all, what troubles would arise from my interference? No, thewy are destined to face their challenges without me. Without the memories of a long-ago ally. Withut me. I was Anubis's servant, His mouthpiece. Yes, I was one of the Hiogh Priests and Priestesses who helped Seal the great Pharoh... I regret the forced choice to this day. He deserved a better fate than to be locked away in a Puzzle for five thousand and thirty-two years. He was a good man, if cold in the very end. Then again, who *would* cling to the few friends they had when they knew they were going to die in a few days?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Longing for something that you don't have  
  
how long do you want to continue wishing for it ?  
  
When i begin to understand that feeling like this  
  
started from the time i met you .   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They do not know me, though they have now gotten past some of the toughest struggles of their lives. If I have a say in the matter, they will *never* know me.  
  
Again, it is for the best.  
  
Unlike them, I dare not mess with what is to be. They do so, and they will be the ones who can win... because of who they are, and their close bonds with each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
  
Dreams cannot just be thrown here  
  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
  
Denying the pre-arranged future   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, I will explain why I have left my secrecy, and sit at my computer, typing this.  
  
I know why Yugi is forever trusting, why Mokuba is always cheerful, why Joey is so fiercely loyal, why Seto Kaiba shows his softer side only to his brother, why Mai is close to Joey, and even why Weevil will do anything to win.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
  
If there is not action , how can there be movement ?  
  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
  
If you dont take the first step , how can there be a beginning ?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I will start in no particular order, and continue in the same. I have not the courage at the moment to tell of some, which is why some stories will wait.  
  
I came to give my explanations.  
  
Just as you are sitting there now, reading them.  
  
Take a comfortable seat, and make yourself at home. I will begin telling you about the people whose fate it is to rescue the world- or support the ones who will- or even attempt to bring about its downfall.  
  
... and if you must give me a name...  
  
Call me Yamiko. 


End file.
